Love Letter
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Yuuko tidak menyangka, bahwa kali ini Hideyoshi benar-benar mendapatkan surat cinta dari perempuan./ "Kau memang bodoh, Hideyoshi."/ HideYuuko, canon.


**A/N: **Fic pertamaku di fandom Baka to Test :D, sebenernya udah pengen bikin dari dulu terutama pair HideyoshiYuuko kyaaaa, saya emang suka dengan karakter Hideyoshi yang unik. Baru sempat sekarang~ okelah here is~

**Disclaimer: **Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu © Kenji Inoue. Cover fic bukan milikku. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Canon-_setting_, maybe OOC, sudut pandang Yuuko, _simple fic_, _hint incest_ =w=

**Pairing:** Kinoshita Hideyoshi - Kinoshita Yuuko

Untuk anakku (?) **cho Lolo **dan siapapun yang menyukai Hideyoshi/Hideyoshi-Yuuko. Enjoy :D

* * *

.

**L**ove **L**etter

© yori

.

* * *

Hari ini aku melihat sikapmu sedikit aneh, hei adik bodoh. Betapa tidak? Sejak pulang sekolah kau sesekali mengikik seperti orang tidak waras dengan wajah yang merona kemerahan seperti itu. Hei, kau kenapa? Sudah gila, ya?

Kau bahkan langsung menuju kamarmu dan tidak menghiraukanku yang tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah. Padahal biasanya kau akan menyapaku, meski tidak selalu kugubris, sih. Tapi, tidak begini juga. Kau harus tetap menghormati kakakmu tahu!

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarmu dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Hideyoshi!"

"_A-aneue_," terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu. Tak lama kau pun membukanya dan kini dapat kulihat wajah serupa denganku itu. "Kau perlu bantuanku?"

Eh? Aku baru sadar datang ke kamarmu tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Huh! Untuk apa, sih? Aku baru sadar bahwa biasanya aku tidak terlalu sering ke kamarmu—laki-laki yang seperti perempuan kalau kubilang. Tentu saja, aku lebih asyik dengan duniaku sendiri, membaca _doujin_ maupun novel _yaoi_ seperti biasanya. Tapi, kali ini bukan berarti aku khawatir padamu atau apa, _baka_.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya uhm ... bermaksud meminjam buku catatan biologimu."

Sekilas, kau terlihat bingung. "_Aneue, _kau tidak salah meminjam padaku? Padahal kau biasanya lebih rajin mencatat dariku. Dan tak biasanya kausudi meminjam buku catatan dari anak kelas F, meskipun pada adik kembarmu sendiri."

Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus bilang meminjam buku catatan, sih. Sudah tentu, catatanku lebih baik darimu karena aku kelas A. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku khawatir padamu.

Tanpa banyak bicara kau kemudian membuka laci. Aku melirik ke dalam lacimu sebelum kau mengambil buku catatan biologi, dan hei ... apa itu?

"Hideyoshi, itu apa? Surat cinta?"

Kau mendadak terlihat gugup ketika aku menanyakan sebuah amplop dengan warna merah jambu. Cih, padahal seperti bukan pertama kali saja. Ini bukan yang pertama, tapi aku selalu menertawakanmu karena kau selalu dapat surat cinta dari laki-laki, kali ini aku juga yakin pasti sama.

"Uhm, _aneue_ ... itu surat cinta dari perempuan kelas D."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Ha? Hahaha ... kau jangan berdelusi,_ baka_. Mana ada perempuan yang benar-benar suka padamu, selama ini 'kan yang memberimu surat cinta adalah siswa laki-laki," cibirku. "Dan aku yakin, kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar perempuan."

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar perempuan dan aku bermaksud memberinya jawaban besok ketika jam istirahat."

Eh? Jadi, ada yang akhirnya melihatmu sebagai seorang laki-laki?

Sebenarnya, aku memang peduli padamu, Hideyoshi. Walau bagaimanapun juga dan meskipun kau lebih populer dan memiliki banyak fans laki-laki karena wajah feminimmu itu, kau tetap saudara kembarku. Kita sudah bersama sejak lahir. Aku bisa pastikan memang kau laki-laki karena waktu kecil kita tak jarang mandi bersama. Sebenarnya, aku pun bisa mengerti ketidaknyamananmu saat terus-terusan dipandang sebagai perempuan, saat banyak yang meragukan jenis kelaminmu, ataupun saat kau terintimidasi dengan dibuatkan toilet khusus di sekolah—

—karena, anak kembar selalu berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan yang dirasakan saudaranya.

"Jadi, begitu. Semoga kau bisa mengambil keputusan dengan benar, Hideyoshi," aku berkata singkat kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarmu.

"Terima kasih, _aneue. _Hei! Kau tidak jadi meminjam buku catatan biologiku?"

Aku segera menyahut dari luar. "Aku tidak benar-benar berniat meminjamnya."

* * *

Aku memakan roti isi kacang merahku dengan tidak semangat. Tidak kupedulikan pula ucapan Ketua Shouko yang menyadari sedikit ada yang berbeda denganku hari ini. Kantin yang semula tenang saat jam istirahat mendadak ricuh ketika gerombolan murid kelas F berdatangan, si bodoh Akihisa dan yang lainnya.

"Hei, Yuuko. Kau sudah melihat Yuuji?" tanyanya padaku.

Ah ya, aku hampir lupa bahwa ketua kelasku ini memang memiliki obsesi cinta mengerikan kepada salah satu siswa kelas F, aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa Ketua Shouko begitu mencintai lelaki dari kelas payah itu. Tapi, dilihat dari kesungguhannya kupikir di masa lalu mereka mungkin punya semacam ikatan.

"Aku belum melihatnya, Shouko."

Kupikir Yuuji tidak akan serta-merta datang ke kantin jika ia tahu Shouko ada di sini.

Pandanganku kemudian tertuju pada seseorang yang serupa denganku namun memakai seragam laki-laki. Ah, hari ini kau berniat memberi jawaban, ya? Kenapa kau malah kemari? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikannya jawaban? Cih, sayang sekali ... padahal sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu seperti apa wajah gadis yang memberimu surat cinta itu.

Tapi, mungkin aku keliru menyimpulkan karena alih-alih duduk bersama teman-temanmu, kau malah segera berangsut pergi.

"Shouko, a-aku ada urusan. Kau tak apa, 'kan? Kali ini makan sendiri?" aku berharap semoga Ketua Shouko kali ini membiarkanku pergi.

"Tak masalah, Yuuko. Aku yakin Yuuji sebentar lagi akan kemari dan aku bisa makan bersamanya," ucapnya berdelusi.

Aku buru-buru menghabiskan _lemon tea_-ku, kemudian segera beranjak dari meja kantin. "Terima kasih, Shouko! Aku doakan semoga Yuuji akan segera datang."

.

.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengikutimu seperti _stalker_ begini. Tapi, aku memang benar-benar penasaran, sehingga jika aku tidak melakukan ini rasanya aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang nanti malam. Kau berjalan menuju bagian belakang gedung olahraga dan aku mengikutimu diam-diam tanpa kauketahui.

Aku segera menyembunyikan diri dari balik tumpukan kotak kayu yang bertumpuk di belakang gedung olahraga, mengamati diam-diam dirimu dan juga ... gadis dengan rambut ikal panjang. O, jadi benar-benar perempuan, ya?

Kesempatan bagimu Hideyoshi, untuk membuktikan diri bahwa kau memang laki-laki dan bisa memiliki pacar perempuan, juga kesempatan bagimu untuk tidak dianggap _uke_ oleh para penggemarmu baik laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku senang jika memang demikian, karena aku adalah kakak kembarmu walau bagaimanapun juga.

Tapi, belum ada semenit. Harapanku seketika runtuh ketika sayup-sayup aku mendengar jawabanmu.

"Maaf, ya. Sepertinya, aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu. Bukan karena kau tidak cantik dan bukan karena aku tidak suka perempuan. Tapi, aku punya alasan lain yang tidak bisa kukatakan. Semoga kau mengerti."

Aku bisa melihat gadis itu terlihat menunduk.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa, ya, Hideyoshi-kun? Tapi, boleh kutahu alasannya? Supaya aku tidak penasaran dan bisa segera melupakan perasaanku padamu."

"Alasannya adalah kakakku, Kinoshita Yuuko."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapanmu. Hei, apa maksudmu, bodoh? Apa hubungannya denganku? Apakah karena aku selalu meledekmu dan meragukanmu kalau kau bisa memiliki pacar perempuan? Tidak! Sebenarnya, aku pun ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kau tahu, aku hanya bercanda dan aku tidak mungkin terang-terangan mengatakan padamu bahwa aku memang peduli.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Ah, Yuuko-san dari kelas A itu, ya? Aku memang tidak ada apa-apanya jika kaubandingkan dengannya. Yuuko-san cantik dan sangat pintar, aku bisa maklum jika kau mengaguminya."

"Terima kasih, kau baik sekali. Semoga kau bisa menemukan pacar yang cocok untukmu."

"Sama-sama. Aku permisi, Hideyoshi-kun."

Dan gadis itu melenggang pergi menuju arah yang berbeda denganku. Ternyata begitu saja. Dasar Hideyoshi-_baka,_ kau baru saja menyianyiakan kesempatan dan beralasan karena aku. Awas saja akan kuhajar dirimu sesampainya di rumah.

Namun, aku malah tidak sengaja menginjak kaleng minuman bekas soda yang tidak kusadari letaknya, ketika aku bermaksud berbalik ke kelas—menimbulkan bunyi khas yang aku yakin bisa kaudengar dari balik kotak-kotak kayu ini.

"Siapa itu?!"

Cih, sial. Aku akan ketahuan dan sudah terlalu terlambat untuk berlari maupun menyembunyikan diri di tempat lain. Dapat kudengar derap langkah setengah berlari yang mulai mendekat, tidak sampai setengah menit hingga kau dapat menemukanku.

"_A-aneue_? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"A-aku mengikutimu, kau puas?!" ucapku tanpa perlu tedeng aling-aling. Aku tidak peduli, silakan kau tertawakan.

Kau menyungging senyum kikuk. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sebenarnya peduli padaku hingga mengikutiku hingga kemari."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memastikanmu agar tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang mungkin saja kaulakukan terhadap seorang gadis, karena ini adalah kali pertama bagimu mendapatkan surat cinta dari perempuan—"

"—dan kau! Bodoh Hideyoshi, mengapa kau malah menolaknya? Dan mengapa kaubilang alasannya adalah aku? Hei, memangnya aku akan membunuhmu apa kalau kau benar-benar pacaran dengan perempuan?!" ucapku kesal sembari menarik sedikit kerah seragammu.

Namun, kau malah menggenggam tanganku yang sedang menarik kerahmu, membuatku sedikit merasakan rasa hangat yang mulai menjalar di wajahku.

"Aku tidak akan berpacaran, sebelum kau juga memiliki pacar, Yuuko."

Aku diam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kau memanggil namaku tanpa sebutan seperti biasanya. Sudah sekian lama semenjak kau terakhir kali memanggil namaku, karena aku selalu memintamu memanggilku kakak.

"Kau bodoh, Hideyoshi."

"Mungkin, kau benar aku bodoh dan memang tidak sepintar dirimu. Tapi, aku tidak akan bisa bahagia dengan pacarku jika kau masih sendiri," ucapmu menimpali, "kita akan bahagia bersama-sama, karena kau adalah separuh diriku, Yuuko."

Kau memang bodoh, Hideyoshi. Memang bodoh. Karena perkataanmu barusan, membuatku seketika memelukmu di detik selanjutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **Selesai, saya suka Hideyoshi/Yuuko setelah di episode anime yang mereka bertukar peran itu, Yuuko terlihat mengagumi Hideyoshi ketika ia menyanyi dan latar belakang musiknya'H Na Hon No Mitai Na Mizugi' yang mengiringi _scene_ itu membuat _feel_-nya Yuuko seolah tersampaikan, hehe. Mereka manis karena sebenarnya peduli satu sama lain XD cuma Yuuko aja yang tsundere.

Okelah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Silakan tinggalkan review, makasih :D


End file.
